The Data Management and Statistics Core (Core C) will function as the primary apparatus for the centralized processing of data collected by the clinical core and the research projects of the Greater New York Autism Research Center of Excellence. In addition, Core C will provide consultation to investigators in the areas of design and implementation of clinical research projects. Core C will assist in the development of testable hypotheses, study design, assessment instruments, reliability assessment, statistical analysis, and power considerations. It will offer assistance to investigators in the analysis, interpretation, and presentation of study results. The core will provide statistical expertise in the analysis of specific project data sets, plus aid the integration of each project's data with data derived from other projects and the clinical core. Core C will also disseminate data from the database to Center investigators and coordinate data sharing with other STAART Centers. The activities of Core C may be grouped into the following three major functions: (1) to maintain the centralized database, with procedures for merging data, quality assurance, and dissemination of data; (2) to coordinate research data sets and define a centralized database that will enable integrated data analysis from multiple projects to test hypotheses spanning across projects; and (3) to provide initial and ongoing consultation to researchers utilizing Center resources in the areas of protocol design, data management, reliability of data collection procedures, and statistical methodology.